prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Navara
Jake Males is an Australian professional wrestler based out of Melbourne, Victoria. He is best known under the name of Jake Navara but has previously wrestled as Ryan O'Hare, Seth Taylor and Jake Stein. Career Males has predominantly wrestled for New Age Wrestling and Gippsland Pro Wrestling, with a short stint in Melbourne City Wrestling in 2011/2012 before parting ways with the promotion. With New Age Wrestling he is a former two time NAW Heavyweight champion and a former NAW South Pacific champion. It was with New Age Wrestling that Males made his debut on February 3, 2007 as a tag team partner to Nick Eclipse against Mike Manson and 69 under the name of Jake Stein. Eclipse turned on him after the match and joined their opponents. Males moved on to Alpha Pro Wrestling before returning to NAW in late 2009 as Ryan O'Hare, and he won the vacant NAW South Pacific Championship on March 13, 2010. He held the title until July 24 when he was defeated by Jarek Craven. In 2011 he answered an open challenge for the NAW Heavyweight Championship by champion James Jackson and defeated him for the title on June 18 at NAW Doomsday. Males defended the title successfully until May 12, 2012 when he was defeated (again) by Jarek Craven at NAW O'Hare v Craven IV. He then wrestled on the mid card until he main evented Melton Mayhem VI Finals Fever tagging with Josh Extreme and challenging Dole Patrol for the NAW Tag Team Championship putting his career on the line. When the challengers lost, Jake turned on his tag team partner and changed his name to Jake Navara in order to sign a new contract and became a heel for the first time in NAW. That turn resulted in a Dog Collar match at Melton Mayhem VII which Jake lost. On May 10, 2014, Males regained the NAW Heavyweight Championship defeating champion Steve Valek and Josh Extreme in a triple threat match. This made Jake only the second two time holder of the title after George Julio. He would hold the title until NAW Hall of Fame II when he lost the title to F.O.X in a six pack match. Navara also sporadically wrestles for Professional Championship Wrestling, Warzone Wrestling Australia, and Outback Championship Wrestling. In wrestling * Finishers ** Swanton Bomb ** Driving STO * Signature moves ** Springboard crossbody block from the second rope to the floor ** Flying enziguri * Nicknames ** "Mr 24/7" ** "The Punk Rock Thunder from Down Under" ** "The Experience" * Teams and stables ** with Josh Extreme (NAW) ** The Vanity project - with Josh Shooter (MCW) * Entrance Themes ** Like a G6 by Far East Movement (NAW) Championships and accomplishments *'New Age Wrestling' **NAW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **NAW South Pacific Championship (1 time) External links * Profile Category:Australian wrestlers Category:Gippsland Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Melbourne City Wrestling alumni Category:New Age Wrestling current roster Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers